Isn't She Lovely
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Sam and Jess become first time parents. Set to the song Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. One-Shot.
Disclaimer – I own nothing of Supernatural or the song Isn't She Lovely. Both of them belong to their respected owners. I own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

 _ **Italics**_ are thoughts and song lyrics

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! HERE I AM, AGAIN, WRITING MY SECOND SUPERNATURAL FIC – I'M HAVING FUN WITH THESE! In my first Supernatural story, I wrote Sam/Jess. Here they are again, this time, with their baby living. Two words of the song have been changed.

Summary: AU: Sam and Jess become first time parents. Set to the song Isn't She Lovely by Stevie Wonder. One-Shot.

Rating: K

Genre: General/Family

* * *

For four years, Sam and Jess tried to have a baby. Those four years were painful – Jess had miscarriages, early deliveries, stillbirths and everything in between.

Sam would sit with Jess and held her as she cried, wishing there was something he could do.

"Why is it so hard for me to have a baby?" Jess wailed one night.

"There's nothing wrong with you beautiful." Sam said, nuzzling her neck.

One night, after hours of intense love making, Jess looked at Sam, a small smile on her face.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I have a feeling that tonight is the night I get pregnant." Jess said.

Sam kissed her forehead, "how do you know that?"

"You'll see." Jess said.

"You didn't pray to any angels did you?" Sam asked. Even though he had given up hunting to start a family with Jess, he had told her everything about the supernatural beings he and Dean had hunted.

Jess shook her head and cuddled into Sam.

Sam smiled and held her.

Eight weeks later, Jess threw up for the fifth time in a row. She had basically planted herself in front of the toilet, feeling nauseous and lightheaded.

Sam stayed with Jess until he had to go to work – he was a lawyer and Jess worked at the animal shelter. The two of them had adopted an orange tabby named August, but they called him Augie for short.

When Sam came home, he found Jess in front of the toilet again. He picked her up and laid her in bed, making sure she had a bucket, in case she got sick.

"Do you think we should get you to the doctor?" Sam asked.

Jess shook her head, "I probably have the stomach flu or something."

Sam shot Jess an 'I'm worried about you' look.

Jess giggled, "Samuel, I'm fine."

Sam looked like he had been stung, "how many times have I told you not to call me Samuel?"

Jess laughed, "oh come on babe, you know you like it."

Sam rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Jess's cheek, "can I at least get you some crackers and juice?"

Jess nodded, "that'd be great. Do we have any of that organic orange juice I like?"

Sam restrained himself from rolling his eyes a second time, "I think we do."

Jess smiled, "you're the best husband in the world."

"Aww – you're the best wife in the world." Sam replied.

Jess smiled and changed into a pair of pajamas while Sam got her juice and crackers.

Auggie got on the bed next to Jess and started purring. Jess smiled and pet Auggie, loving the feel of his soft fur.

"You wanna eat out here or in there?" Sam called from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter!" Jess called back.

Sam rolled his eyes, "babe, make up your mind."

"I'll eat out there." Jess responded a minute later. She gathered up her blanket and bucket before exiting the bathroom and went to lay on the couch in the living room, "do you mind if I catch up on Downton Abbey?"

"Not at all – I'm gonna get some work done for this case I have coming up." Sam said.

Jess nodded and nibbled on a cracker as she watched Downton Abbey.

"Hey Jess?" Sam called.

"Hmm?" Jess asked, pausing the episode of Downton Abbey she was watching, "what's up?"

"When was the last time we had sex?" Sam asked.

Jess blushed, "um about five weeks ago. Why?"

"Do you think you're pregnant? You're showing all the symptoms of morning sickness." Sam said.

"It's possible." Jess said, "let's not say anything to anyone until we know exactly if I'm pregnant or not."

Sam nodded and kissed her cheek, "I understand."

As the months went on, Sam and Jess were thrilled to learn they were expecting a baby after four long years of trying, miscarriages, stillbirths and early deliveries, they were finally going to be parents.

At the couple's six-month doctor appointment, the OBGYN told them they were going to have a baby girl.

"What shall we name her?" Sam asked, rubbing Jess's stomach as they laid in bed that night.

Jess shrugged, "what do you think of the name Sara?"

Sam made a face.

Jess laughed, "okay. What about Alice?"

Sam smiled, "I like it. Now, for a middle name."

"Elizabeth?" Jess suggested.

"Alice Elizabeth Winchester – nice ring to it." Sam said.

Jess nodded in agreement, "I like it," she looked at her stomach, "can't wait to meet you Alice."

Sam continued rubbing Jess's stomach.

Jess smiled and gently kissed Sam's cheek, yawning.

"Go to sleep." Sam whispered in her ear, gently kissing her jaw line.

Jess nodded and as soon as she got comfortable, which took a while, she fell asleep.

Sam stayed awake, wondering about his daughter's future.

At last, Jess's delivery day came. She was in an extreme amount of pain, so the doctor decided to do an emergency C-Section.

Sam held Jess's hand, humming her favorite song as the team of doctors and nurses worked together to get Alice out.

It was 4:30 in the morning by the time that Jess was in a quiet room and was holding Alice, Sam by her side.

"Hello Alice Elizabeth Winchester." Jess whispered to the little girl in her arms.

At the moment, Alice was fast asleep, her hand wrapped around Jess's thumb.

Sam held his daughter when Jess had drifted off to sleep. He looked into her beautiful face and gently rocked her.

Sam and Jess were fast asleep when Alice woke up crying. Sam jumped out of bed and went to Alice's side, gently picking her up.

"Hey princess. What's wrong?" Sam asked.

Alice cried.

Sam changed Alice's diaper and gave her a bottle.

Alice still cried.

Sam sat in a rocking chair and gently rocked her, trying to think of a lullaby he knew. He tried Carry On My Wayward Son, but Alice kept crying.

"What's wrong angel cake?" Sam asked, unsure what to do.

Alice cried as if Sam was torturing her.

Sam looked at Jess – she was still fast asleep. He looked back at Alice and held her on his chest and rocked gently.

 _Isn't she lovely?  
Isn't she wonderful?  
Isn't she precious?  
Less than one minute old  
I never thought through love we'd be  
Making one as lovely as she  
But isn't she lovely made from love_

"Wha's wrong?" Jess mumbled.

"Nothing. I got her." Sam said, gently rocking Alice.

Alice continued crying.

" _Isn't she pretty?  
Truly the angel's best  
Boy, I'm so happy  
We have been heaven blessed  
I can't believe what God has done  
through us he's given life to one  
But isn't she lovely made from love._" Sam sang, gently rubbing Alice's back.

Alice seemed to calm down.

"There you go beautiful." Sam soothed, looking at his baby girl – his perfect angel, his everything.

Alice yawned and fell asleep.

Sam smiled and laid Alice down in her bassinet, making sure she was on her back and had her blanket wrapped around her. He then climbed in next to Jess and fell asleep.

The following day, Alice, Jess and Sam got the okay to come home.

Jess sat in back with Alice while Sam drove the little beat-up station wagon to their two-bedroom, one bath apartment.

Upon arriving at the apartment, Sam turned off the ignition and looked in the rearview mirror, "how is she?"

"Asleep." Jess whispered, putting Alice in her carrier.

Sam smiled and went to unlock the door of the apartment.

Auggie was sitting on the kitchen counter, grooming himself.

"Hey Aug." Sam greeted the cat.

Auggie meowed and rubbed on Sam's legs just as Jess entered the apartment with Alice.

"Be nice Aug." Jess told the cat.

Auggie sniffed the carrier and put his front paws up, looking at the sleeping baby in the carrier. He then looked at Jess and Sam as if to say 'what the hell is this thing?' he meowed and walked off.

Sam chuckled and watched Auggie trot to the master bedroom, where he liked to lay under the bed.

Jess smiled and got Alice out of her carrier and picked her up, "I'm gonna lay her in the nursery."

"Okay. I'm going to start dinner. Any requests?" Sam asked.

"Anything really, but spaghetti sounds great." Jess said, going to put Alice in the nursery.

Sam nodded and started making spaghetti.

Jess went to take a shower after laying Alice down. She had the monitor with her in case Alice woke up.

Sam turned on easy rock on Pandora while he cooked. He sang Ramblin' On as he cooked.

Jess finished her shower and put on some comfortable clothes. She dried her hair before putting it in a braid. She then went to check on Alice.

Alice was awake and looking around, fussing a little.

Jess turned off the monitor and looked at Alice, "hi angel."

Alice fussed, sounding very unhappy.

Jess carefully picked Alice up and took her to the kitchen, "wanna see daddy?"

Sam was just about done making dinner and made a funny face at Alice.

Alice looked like she was going to cry.

Jess frowned, "what's the matter pumpkin?"

Alice started crying loudly.

Sam quickly washed his hands and held his arms out.

Jess shook her head, "let me try."

Sam nodded and kissed the top of Alice's head.

Alice wailed.

Jess took Alice to the nursery to change and nurse Alice.

Alice refused to be nursed – she was upset.

Jess rocked Alice in the rocking chair and held Alice so she could hear Jess's heartbeat.

Alice cried and squirmed.

Sam cleaned up the kitchen and went to the nursery, "how's it going?"

"She's really upset." Jess said.

Sam frowned and held his arms out, "did you try singing?"

"I uh no." Jess said.

Sam smiled and gently took Alice, holding her close.

Alice calmed down and looked lovingly at Sam.

Jess watched, feeling a pang of jealously.

" _Isn't she lovely  
Life and love are the same  
Life is Alice  
The meaning of her name  
Jessica, it could not have been done  
Without you who conceived the one  
That's so very lovely made from love_." Sam sang.

Jess walked out of the room, almost in tears.

Sam laid Alice down and went to Jess, "sweetie, what's wrong?"

"How come you have a special bond with her and I don't?" Jess asked in a jealous tone.

Sam hugged Jess, "you'll have your moment in the sun with her. Don't worry."

Jess nodded, hoping he was right.

As Alice grew up, she developed a special connection with Jess, which was what Jess had always wanted.

Sam taught Alice the boy stuff – how to play catch, how to ride a bike and how to fix a car.

Jess taught Alice the girl stuff – how to cook and bake and took her shopping.

Alice was very happy to have two parents who cared and loved her.


End file.
